


Pick your Valentine

by myarmada



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Team OG, Valentine's Day, mini heist, trans!Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myarmada/pseuds/myarmada
Summary: Each person in the crew has picked who they're spoiling for Valentine's day and are ready to be sappy and in love while wreaking havoc at the same time.





	Pick your Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doivash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doivash/gifts).



> You can blame this on doivash and I having zero chill about ot6 fahc. This is a few days late but oh well... And another chapter featuring another couple will be posted soon!

 

“Geoff for the last time, you know I hate blindfolds. Let me take this off.”

 

“Jack, can you just wait two more seconds and then I’ll let you see.”

 

“That’s what you said five minutes ago. I’m not Trevor, but I feel like I know enough math to know that five minutes is more than two seconds.” 

 

“Alright, fuck, one minute then. Be  _ patient _ .” 

 

“Oh, like you’re patient all the time.” 

 

“Shh, we’re almost there. Be nice, it’s Valentine’s Day.” 

 

Soon they rolled to a stop, Jack still mumbling unhappy comments under her breath until Geoff leaned over and gently untied the knot at the back of Jack’s head. He smiled softly at her, pulling the blindfold away. “Happy Valentine’s day Jackie.” 

 

Just down the street from where they were parked sat a large fenced-in facility, the lights all out but guards on patrol still faintly visible. Jack leaned back in her seat, irritation pricking at her face, “This isn’t cute, Geoff. If you think  _ surveillance  _ is an enjoyable gift--” 

 

“We’re not here to watch, Jack. This place rents some of their space to Charon Motors, and they happen to have a prototype race car in there that is being premiered in two weeks.” He leaned in, lowering his voice and raising his eyebrows, “and it sure would be a shame if some bombshell took the car as well as the blueprints to sell to multiple companies.” Geoff’s smirk grew larger as he spoke, watching the annoyance fade into glee on Jack’s round face. 

 

“You remembered!” She cheered before swooping in to plant a kiss on his cheek, “Everything we need in the trunk?” Jack was moving immediately, ducking out of the car with a grin wide enough to glint in the flickering street lights. Geoff couldn’t help but grin when he saw her eyes sparkling with mischief, the same gaze that struck him when they first met. 

 

“Of course I remember, you can’t exactly forget a meeting like that can you?” He eagerly followed her, just like he would anywhere else on this hell-hole of a planet. 

 

~~~~~

 

Squealing tires almost covered the sound of gunfire while the roaring engine  _ almost  _ covered the pealing sirens. Geoff felt more alive than ever, even while screaming and gripping onto his seat. He trusted that Jack would drive them out of here, just like she did every other time when they’re together. And just like every other time she didn’t slow down once they hit the desert, simply turned on the high beams and cheered as they left large dust plumes in their wake. 

 

Geoff looked over again and couldn’t help but smile even as he gripped onto everything for dear life. He trusted Jack and knew how much she loved this, but that didn’t mean that he had lost his healthy respect of death. Even if everything was ending, seeing her blazed up like nothing could stop her was enough. She was enough.


End file.
